Live Like There's No Tommorow
by Yaeliz
Summary: "kids, I have an important announcement to make." Mr. Russo told his kids in the morning before they left for school, "I singed you up for a school exchange program, and surprisingly enough you got accepted." His kids looked at him astonished.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea for a story… I want to know whether you like it before I keep writing… like I have the first three chapters, but that's it. So please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

"kids, I have an important announcement to make." Mr. Russo told his kids in the morning before they left for school, "I singed you up for a school exchange program, and surprisingly enough you got accepted." His kids looked at him astonished.

The Russo was somewhat of a normal family, so it seems. Jerry Russo was running a sub restaurant in Beverly Place, New York City. His wife, Teresa Russo also worked there as a waitress. His three children, Justin, Alex, and Max, went to Tribeca Prep middle high school in Manhattan. But there was something very abnormal about them that only Jerry's side of the family and Alex's best friend, Harper, knew. Justin, Alex, and Max were training wizards!

Jerry looked at his children astonished. Justin, his 17 year old son who is very mature and smart, is the oldest of the family. He is usually very enthusiastic about anything that involves learning, but at the moment he seemed very conflicted. Alex, his middle daughter, who is about to turn fifteen in a month and a half, and who is also the "rebellious" child, looked at him very angrily. And Max, his youngest, twelve year old son, seemed more interested in the bug that was flying around his face, than by Jerry's statement.

"As I was saying," Jerry came back to reality and cleared his throat, "The three of you were chosen as the students that are sent from Wiztech. Three students from Alex's age will be coming here for a month, and then for the next month you will be spending time at their boarding school. Any questions?" He looked at his children who's reflection did not change. "Good, so I guess I can tell Professor Crumbs that it's all good so he can tell the other school's principle and…"

"Do I have to go?" Jerry looked at his daughter, Alex, who had just interrupted him.

"Why wouldn't you go?" He was confused.

"Harper and I were going to go to Spain for my birthday! I told you about it a while ago…" She said, still angry.

Jerry tried to think quickly, "Well, you can always go to Spain when you come back…"

"But in the wizards hotel place there is a really cool room for wizards who's birthday it is, and it includes free food massages and… some more cool stuff." her dad didn't need to know everything.

Her dad looked at her intensively and then looked at his wife for help. His wife, who saw his hopeless expression, looked at her daughter. "Mia," she said, "I know that you really wanted to go to Spain with Harper, but you can do every year. This is a one in a life time experience that your father and I will not let you pass. You are going."

"But," Alex tried.

"Not buts!" her mom said and Alex stormed out of their house, going to school. Her brothers quickly followed behind her and closed the door.

Jerry and Teresa looked at each other. "She will get over this whole thing." Teresa told her husband, "She is a smart girl, and eventually she would thank us for doing this, I know she will." At least I hope so, she thought to herself while the two of them were walking to substation ready to open the restaurant.

**I know it's really short but it's just to explain what's happening... The next chapters will be longer!**

**So…What do you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I never updated… here is the second chapter… **

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Alex!" Harper called her friend when she saw her walking into school that morning, "Alex?" She called again when her friend did not acknowledge her existence.

Alex turned around.

Harper's smile dropped the moment she saw Alex's face. "Are you still sad about Dean?" She asked her. Alex's face looked worst now, "Why did you remind me of Dean?" she shouted and ran to the bathroom while everyone at that hallway stared shocked at Harper. Harper apologized quickly and ran to the bathroom after Alex.

"Alex! Alex!" she said while looking under every door in the bathroom until she got to the last door and recognized the purple converse shoes she saw. Harper stood up, gave half a smile to a girl from her English class who looked puzzled at her action and knocked on the door. "Please open the door Alex! I am sorry, I really wasn't going to mention Dean before. Just come out and tell me what's wrong." She half begged her. Harper heard the sound of a key opening and Alex came out. She looked normal. Her makeup looked just fine and her face wasn't even red. The only way Harper could tell something was wrong was the unusual sadness in her friend's eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Harper asked Alex as she put her hands on her shoulders.

"Well, not exactly." Alex said, "My parents added me to some weird school exchange program which means I'll have to go to some weird school in the middle of nowhere and learn magic."

"That's actually really cool! I always wanted to go to a school exchange program. Where is your?" Harper wondered.

"I actually don't know…" Alex commented, wondering herself, "I bet it's somewhere really boring."

"Well, you don't know that." Harper said, "No let's go to class because we are really late already and you don't want detention again."

Alex nodded; her conversation with Harper made her fell a lot better. The two walked to class smiling.

When she came back home Alex went to her dad who was eating pudding on the counter, "Where is the school we are supposed to go to?" She asked him. Mr. Russo, who hadn't noticed his daughter jumped and all the pudding fell on him. He cursed silently, not wanting him little girl to hear any vulgar words. Alex smiled a little and passed her sad some napkins. After he finished cleaning himself, Jerry looked at his daughter longingly before answering, "England. It's somewhere in England. No one really knows where though because it has to be hidden. But I do know that it is a British school, so you will not have any language barriers." He smiled at his daughter, "You should be very excited about this, and it is going to be the best experience of your life! Every wizard in the United States wanted to go and you were chosen. You should be very proud of yourself!"

Alex looked at her dad's face. It was glowing with happiness and Alex just couldn't ruin it for him. " I am excited" she said, "I really am." But she wasn't.

Alex ran as fast as she could to Justin's room and without even knocking she opened the door.

"What do you want Alex?" Justin asked her annoyed, "And no, I am not going to do your homework for you." He added quickly.

"I didn't come to ask you to do my homework." Alex rolled her eyes, "I want you to tell me everything you know about the wizarding world in England."

"Why do you need to know that?" Justin was confused.

"Well, because our exchange program is going to be there."

Justin looked at her and then sighed, "I heard about them and their culture is very different than ours. They have something called 'Pure Blood' which is used to refer to someone who's family been wizards for many years, 'Half Blood' is someone who has one nonwizard parent and one who is a wizard, also there was something called 'Mudblood', which is someone who was born to two nonwizards. Apparantly everyone who is not 'Pure Blood' is chased by a group of wizards that follows a specific wizard who is supposed to be dead. I'll try to find more about them. When are they coming anyway?" He asked Alex who seemed to be in shock.

"I don't know." Alex snapped out of her thoughts, "We can ask dad though."

So the two of the ran downstairs to their dad who was sitting with Teresa and Max watching TV.

"When are they getting here?" Justin asked his dad.

"I actually don't know…" His dad answered slowly, "Probably in about a week or-" He didn't even finish his sentence when a letter out of nowhere landed on his lap.

Mr. Russo opened the letter and read it out loud,

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Russo,

I received you letters and I am full of joy that Justin, Alex, and Max agreed to join this program."

"It's not like we had a choice." Alex murmured.

Her dad gave her an angry look and kept reading,

"The three students from Hogwarts will be showing at your house on Tuesday, November 5th at 7 p.m. I myself will be coming as well at that time, and so will Hogwarts principle.

I am very excited to be seeing you lot,

Professor Crumbs."

Justin looked at his watch, "So it means that they are coming in two hours!" he shouted, and everyone looked at him shocked.

"Max, I want you to go take a shower. And clean you room! Alex, you clean your room too! And change your clothes, wear something nicer. Justin, you…" their mom looked at him not sure what he should do, "Go to your room and do something. Jerry, go and clean the substation. I'll make dinner." Teresa finished giving orders and everyone went to do what they were told.

Alex walked up to the room, flopped on her bed, and picked up a magazine. She was flipping through it until she heard her mom calling them to come down in two minutes. With a wave of her wand, her room was clean and tidy. With another, she wore what her mom would call appropriate clothes, though in her mind they were actually just boring. She walked down stairs while her mom walked upstairs to check her room. She was probably okay with what she saw because she didn't tell Alex anything. Max came down a few minutes after her. Alex, who knew he probably just made his room messier and was in no mood for fighting, which was very unusual, waved her wand and the room was also clean when her mom checked it. Justin walked downstairs, stating some boring facts about the British wizarding world that he just learned.

They were all standing in a line when a soft 'pop' was heard and five people showed up in their living room.

**Well, sorry again for not uploading this chapter earlier. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't upload in so long… **

**I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

They were all standing in a line when a soft 'pop' was heard and five people showed up in their living room.

Alex looked at each one of them separately.

One of them was professor Crumbs who she knew very well, therefore did not pay much attention. The second one looked even older than Crumbs. He had a white long beard and white long hair, as if he had never got a haircut. He wore a purple cloak which was very odd though Alex assumed to be what people in the wizarding world in… where were they from again? The man walked off to her mom, introduces himself, and complimented her house. Then she looked at the three kids around her age, which she assumed would be the ones staying for the next month. The first one was a red headed boy with a goofy smile and some chocolate on his nose. He wore jeans and a sweater that said what Alex assumed to be his name, Ron. The second one was a girl. Her hair was brown and curly and her teeth were a little too big. She wore some really elegant clothes, which made Alex both appreciate her, and dislike her at the same time. The last boy had a messy hair. His shirt, a gross shade of gray, seemed very old and maybe ten sizes too big for him. When he moved his hair out of his forehead, Alex noticed a thin lighting shaped scar, and when their eyes locked she saw his were a light shade of green.

"Omg. You're Harry Potter!" Justin squealed and jumped to shake the greened eyed boy's hand.

"Hm… yes, that would be me…" The kid Alex just found out was named Harry, seems pretty uncomfortable.

"Hey, I am Justin Russo. I read all about you." Justin seemed completely unaware of Harry's discomfort, but the girl seemed fairly interested in him.

"So you like reading…" The red headed boy said looking at him sternly, "You and Hermione would get along just fine." The girl, Hermione smiled, "I am Ron by the way." He added and came to shake Alex's hand.

"Yea, I've noticed." Alex joked and Ron blushed.

"Alex, don't be so rude!" Justin scolded her. "Like I said before" he added, "I am Justin, and this is my sister Alex, and my brother Max."

Max seemed to just notice their guests. "Who are these people?" He whispered to Alex though everybody heard him.

"Max, are you wearing your day dreaming sweatshirt?" Alex asked and everyone looked at Max's brown sweatshirt, which he took off and apologize.

"Hi, I am Max." he said to the group and everyone nodded and introduced themselves again.

"So Hermione, you like reading?" Justin asked and Hermione laughed at the way Justin pronounced her name.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked him bitterly, he didn't seem too happy about Hermione's liking of Justin, "She would spend her entire life in the library if she could."

"Ron!" Hermione said annoyed and Alex noticed Harry's eye rolling, she would have to find out about that more, not that she cared, she would have preferred never even meeting those people, "I am perfectly capable of answering Justin question by myself. And yes, I love reading." Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

Justin didn't seem to notice everything that was going on around her and sent Hermione what he seemed to think would be a flirtatious smile and a wink though to Alex it seemed more like an eye twitch. Hermione however blushed, which caused Alex to let out a loud chuckle which she covered as a cough.

After a moment or so of a pretty awkward silence, Alex looked up to find the school's principle looking at her. Behind his rectangular glasses, his blue eyes seemed as pierce as an x-ray machine, as if he can see right through her. That thought made Alex feel very uncomfortable and she decided to push it to the back of her head. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed, "What is that…thing?"

Alex looked back confused, "What are you talking about?"

"That… That… Box. With people moving! I thought that in the muggle world pictures don't move." He asked again.

Alex looked at Hermione, Harry, and the professor, who all seemed pretty amused by the situation.

"You've never seen a TV?" she asked him shocked and he nodded his head, no.

"Oh wow, how do I start?" Alex wondered out loud, "It's an invention where you can see movies over and over again. You know what movies are, right?" she asked and when Ron said he didn't she went on and on about that amazing invention called TV.

After about 15 minutes, Teresa cut her monologue, "So who wants some dinner?" she asked and everyone jumped at the opportunity, besides Alex who was pretty disappointed until she smelled the chicken and jumped to join them.

**So what do you think? **

**I kinda liked the argument between Ron Hermione… now I feel stupid liking my own stuff, actually I don't. ugh, just ignore me and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :)  
So I am really sorry about my grammar/writing mistakes, English is my second language…  
I am happy there are new readers, and thanks for all the nice comments!  
Enjoy!**

"Do I smell chicken?" Ron screamed in delight, picked up one chicken leg in each hand and started eating them like someone who had never seen food.

Alex chuckled and looked at Harry, "Is he like in love with chicken or something?" She asked him and Harry nodded. "OMG, they can be like… Roken or… Chickon!" she exclaimed and giggled and Harry also started laughing. Everyone else looked at them confused but that just made them just laugh harder.

When they calmed down they joined the others, but every few minutes one of them would start giggling again and they would start laughing like crazy again.

After dinner was over everyone sat in the living room to discuss the following two month. The other school's principle cleared his throat and everyone became silent.

"As you all probably know, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. We used to have this exchange school program every four years, thus, the year following the Triwizard Tournament and send the winner with two classmates he may choose."

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Alex asked confused and once again Dumbledore looked at her and his piercing blue eyes made her feel as if he is looking right through her.

"I am sure, Harry will be delighted to tell you about those later." Dumbledore answered and smiled, "But as I was saying, since we restored the tradition of the tournament, we decided to restore this tradition as well, and Harry, the winner," he stopped and sent Harry a sad smile, "got to choose two classmates to come with him. Of course, no one was surprised when he chose Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger here."

Alex wanted to know more about the tournament and also why Dumbledore kept eyeing Harry and smiling so sadly, but she decided to keep quiet. Although she would never admit it aloud, Dumbledore quite frightened her, and she did want him to look at her again.

After looking around the room for a few moments, Dumbledore continued, "When you get to Hogwarts, we will have a welcoming feast in which you will be sorted to houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. From what I heard about you all, I will not be surprised if you will all be sorted to Gryffindor, which would be wonderful because Harry, Ron, and Hermione are also in Gryffindor, but never the less, you will have wonderful time no matter where you are being sorted. After you will be sorted, you will go to your classes, eat, and sleep with your houses. There is a house cup as the end of the year so everything you do will either earn you points or take points off your house. There is so much more I could tell you, but then this whole exchange program is meaningless so I will these three tell you everything. Now, Mr. or Mrs. Russo, if you just sign here." He turned to their parents and held out a parchment for them to take.

"What are we signing on?" They asked confused.

"Once a month or so, the students are allowed to leave for a visit in Hogsmeade, the only all wizarding village in Britain. To do so, they have to get permission from a parent or a guardian." Alex noticed Harry looking down at his shoes while their parents nodded and Jerry signed the parchment.

"Okay, so now that everything is settled I think I should get going now." Dumbledore said and stood up. "Just so I know where to send their luggage, where will each one of them be sleeping?" He asked and looked at Jerry and Theresa.

"Harry can sleep in my room!" Justin jumped before anyone could say anything else, "If that's ok by you…" he added shortly.

Harry seemed a bit worried but nodded anyway.

"Okay so it's settled. Harry will sleep in Justin's room, Hermione in Alex's, and Ron in Max's." Theresa said and everyone nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand and Alex figured the suitcases just landed in their room, though she couldn't be sure because no sound was made.

"So I should get going… Mr. and Mrs. Russo, thank you so much for a lovely dinner, I hope we will meet again." He shook their hands and then turned to the students, "I will see you six in a month." Then he nodded walked to stand in the middle of the living room his face concentrated and he was gone, Crumbs also left with him saying he will be right back. Jerry and Theresa decided to give the kids some privacy to get to know each other.

"You don't need wands to flash out?" Justin asked Hermione.

"Flash what?" she asked him confused.

"Flash out." He said again but when he saw she didn't understand what he was talking about he added,  
"To disappear and appear somewhere else, you know, flash out."

Then Hermione seemed to understand because she chuckled, "No… we call it apparating and disapparating. We haven't learned how to do that yet, but it has something to do with concentrating hard on the place you want to get to… What is flashing out?" she asked him interested.

Before Justin could say anything Alex cut him, "Watch me." She told her and everyone looked.

With a wave of a wand Alex was gone.

"Boo!" she went around Justin and he jumped. Everyone started laughing.

"Alex!" Justin screamed embarrassed and started chasing her around the room while Alex just kept laughing.

"I need to get revenge on this girl, make her grow a piggie's tail."

Suddenly Alex jumped and when she turned around everyone saw Alex had a pink little tail. Alex started laughing and soon everyone joined her. Harry was laughing the hardest. When everyone stopped laughing, he continued. Everyone looked at him confused.

"The day when I found out I was a wizard ~insert giggle~ Hagrid came to this little hut in the middle of the ocean Mr. Dursley took ~insert giggle~ because he didn't want me to read the letter ~insert giggle~ Hagrid got really angry at Dursley and." Then he started laughing uncontrollably, "He put a pig's tail on Dudley!" Hermione and Ron joined his laughter. Alex, Justin, and Max just looked at them confused because they didn't know who Dudley or Mr. Dursley were. Harry continued then, "They had to take him to the hospital and get it removed." Alex tried to imagine going to the hospital to remove the pig's tail she had at the moment and started laughing as well.

"Well I guess they didn't know this spell." She exclaimed and then pointed to her butt. "I am not a pig, I am just a girl, so please remove this ugly tail." For a second nothing happened but then a loud 'pop' was heard and the tail disappeared.

"How do you know all those spells?" Ron asked interested.

"Oh we don't" Alex answered, "If you can rhyme it, you can cast it." She said, "Don't you have that rule?"

They all nodded their heads surprised.

"We are also not allowed to use magic outside of school, you know." Ron added bitterly and the three Russos looked at him shocked.

"No magic outside of school?" Max asked him surprised.

"Nope. If we do we can get in big trouble by the ministry. Ask Harry here, he almost got expelled because he casted a patronos to save his guts and his cousins." Ron answered them.

"What's a patronos?" Alex asked him.

"It's a spell to repel dementors." Harry answered bitterly, "There were two of them just chilling in my street."

"What?!" Justin asked shocked while Alex just asked, "What are dementors."

"They are dark creatures who suck all the happiness and warmth from the air." Justin answered her, "I read about them a while ago. They are supposed to be watching Azkaban, a jail for wizards. The only one who ever escaped was Sirius Black."

"Who was Sirius Black?" Alex whispered. She felt as if she was in a slumber party, listening to scary stories.

"He was a horrible man. He killed 13 people with one wave of his wand, also, he revealed Harry Potter's parents hiding place so they were both killed!" He whispered back.

"Hey I am right here you know!" Harry said loudly and both Alex and Justin jumped up, they both forgot about their guests.

"Oh yea, I was just telling Alex about how terrible Sirius Black is." Justin answered while giving Harry a sad smile.

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
